Too Late
by SaoryEmanoelle
Summary: (MAJOR SPOILER BELOW) As Louis prepares to kill his undead son, his daughter Ellie knows what fate has prepared for him. What happened after Rachel Creed returned from the dead; one-shot. (I rated it mature because of the book/movie, but it's up for you to decide if it's mature or not).


**Because I reread and rewatched "Pet Sematary", by Stephen King, and felt all of this sadness again. It's such a wonderful master piece. Thank you, Mr. Stephen. (MAJOR SPOILERS BELOW, DON'T READ IF YOU WANT TO AVOID THEM).**

**So, what made me write this was that fact that many people call Louis stupid and dumb for burying Rachel in the micmac cemetery D: It's pretty clear he was mad by then, even before. Right when Church died, the Wendigo saw in him a chance of fulfilling his own need for flesh and so he used poor Louis to do so. Being my favorite character, I can't help but feel bad for the guy. There's just so much hapenning and there is no one by his side. Or perhaps there was, but something kept them away...**

**Anyway, Rachel only came back after midnight so there was a lot of time for the Goldman to start searching for her and her husband. However, I believe Ellie already knew what had happened. She had already seen her dad dead and it was time to face that. So I wrote this... I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Paxcow is saying it's too late"

When he finished saying these words, Irwin jumped, Ellie screaming behind him. Louis hung up just a second before, he could not hear her. In desperation, the girl shook compulsively, four words echoing through the house.

"Don't do it, daddy! Don't do it daddy, don't do it, daddy!"

"Ellie, Ellie, calm down!" Dory asked, terrified, but the girl had begun to cry. "Irwin, do something!"

It was useless. He tried calling Louis again, but the phone simply rang incessantly. For some reason, the man was no longer at home but his daughter, unconsciously, knew why.

"He'll kill you, daddy, he'll kill you, please, not you too, not you too daddy!" The Creed's now only child sobbed, had already lost her mother, now about to lose her father.

"Ellie, honey!" Dory called, her voice rising with fear, trampling the words "Who is gonna kill who?"

"Gage! Gage killed mom and now he's gonna kill dad, too!" Was what she managed to say before collapsing into deep sobs, her hands covering her face.

"Irwin, please-" Dory began, but Irwin had already called the police in a futile attempt. Even Ellie, in her pain and suffering, knew it was too late. Paxcow had said so and she could feel it.

_The place has a power, Louis... It's been full of power before and I'm scared it's coming round to full again. _

"There is no answer! It is as if there was no one to contact us anywhere!" Irwin said nervously while Ellie hid her face in her grandmother's chest, tired, lost. For a moment, silence filled the air. It was then that Dory, a terrible feeling about her daughter growing up in her chest, said.

"We have to go to Ludlow, Irwin! Right now!"

How far can the Wendigo influence get, we will never know. The indians knew, but He was yet too isolated, up there, in the old Micmac cemetery. Somehow, for some reason, Irwin did not feel awe. Instead, he simply nodded and made a new call, determined to travel to wherever he needed to go. It was completely natural.

* * *

Ellie could not sleep. Her body ached and a distant voice seemed to call for her attention.

"It's too late" Pascow said, tired, confused. He had done his best but things only seemed to be getting worse. The power of the spirits that dwell beyond the Pet Sematary went far beyond the ones he had and understood. His time was running out. There was nothing else he could do. "Ellie, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. But do not make things worse. Please" she heard in the distance and, when she closed her eyes, she saw only a shadow that dissipated in the wires of existence. Pascow had moved on.

And in his place, only one spirit could comfort her.

Jud's house had turned to ashes. For some reason, Ellie was not surprised: She knew it would have come to this and she also knew who and what had been there, hours ago. For a moment, she just stared at her grandparents panicking, hugging each other as an awfull smell came to them.

It was two o'clock. Looking back to her own house, Ellie felt a shiver and a new wave of terror seize her: There were footsprints there, from the trail to the Pet Sematary to her house and then leaving, following the way down the road. How far, she would never know. Or that's what she thought.

_A man grows what he can... And tends it._

The thing belonged to her now. Her only inheritance from her father.

"Daddy!" She cried suddenly, pulling the Goldman from their trance and running to her home. 2:01 am.

"Ellie, wait!" Irwin called, but she could not wait. It was too late, she knew, but she could not wait.

It was in that home, in the home that had brought her so much happiness last Christmas, when her family was complete, when no tragedy had affected her, where Ellie faced, once again, the only certainty all livings things have.

"Dad!" She shouted, running as fast as her small legs allowed her and kneeling before her father. Louis was sitting on the floor, his back laying against the fridge, cards scattered over the table, his hands lying limp over his legs. His eyes teary, the doctor's neck was teared open, but Ellie did not know with what. The floor, once clean and fragrant, lay covered in blood and mud. Dory almost fainted when she saw the man, even Irwin almost did, mas Ellie remained as firm as she could, sobbing, shivering, but standing, calling for the only one she had.

"Daddy! Please, don't... D-don't...!" She begged, realizing her father was still breathing, with difficulty, but breathing. Dying.

And even Ellie knew his wound should have already killed him. Even Ellie knew he had been mercilessly kept alive. She just didn't know the reason.

Louis' tired eyes finally took notice of who was next to him. His physical pain was torturing him but his emotional pain was what had killed him. His hair had gone white and his face was pale, but he was still Louis. Madness had taken his reason, not his love for his family. And on this moment, when he saw Ellie again, he realized what he had done. From Church to Rachel, Louis had murdered his family.

"F... Forg-... m" He whispered, tears streaming down his face. Ellie held his hand, begging him to remain by her side, but Louis could no longer endure his suffering. His lips trembling, his last words were simply this: A whisper, a desperate whisper, an apology for having done such a horrible thing to his little girl, the apology of the father that was left in midst of such madness.

"Daddy?" Ellie called when the body of Louis fell to the side, his head resting on the girl's shoulder, his hand still held by his little girl's. Hugging him tightly, the last of the Creed's felt her own sanity fade a little more. Irwin and Dory sobbed on each other's arm but, as much as they wanted to, they couldn't approach the girl. As if the burden left by Louis' wrong choice were only hers. As if her destiny was to carry that pain forever. As if the indian micmac cemetery already had a pice of land for her to use.

_"Could I stop? Could I stop even if I wanted to?"_ Asked a voice in the distance, a voice full of anguish and shame. Of course, that was a question too easy to answer.

_No, Louis; you could not._


End file.
